My never ending, Happy ending
by Animefreak2000
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have been going out for nearly two years. Mikan has yet to meet Natsume's parents and friends and vice versa. When they finally decide that it's time, they go meet Natsume's friends and parents. There is one tiny problem tsume's father hates Mikan! RATED T!


Anime: Hi….

Mikan: YOU'RE BACK!

Natsume: What a shame.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Anime: I was visiting my family who I haven't seen in nine years.

Anime: Anyway I think I forgot to do the disclaimers on my other stories but my internet is down so I cannot check….this is why I'm writing this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do _**NOT **_own Gakuen alice!

AGES;

Luna: 24 (Luna is a good person in this and has never met Natsume or Mikan!)

Mikan and her friends: 18

Natsume and his friends: 19

Aoi and Youchi; 13

Parents; 42/43

~!~

Summary: Mikan and Natsume have been going out for nearly two years. Mikan has yet to meet Natsume's parents and friends and vice versa. When they finally decide that it's time, they go meet Natsume's friends and parents. There is one tiny problem though….Natsume's father hates Mikan!

~!~

"MIKAN!" Natsume called downstairs. "WHAT?" Mikan shouted back as she walked up the stairs of their house. They had been living together now for a few months ad had been a couple for nearly two years. "My parents and friends want to meet you," Natsume explained as she walked into their room. "N-Natsume…what if they don't like me?" Mikan asked shakily. "Polka, they'll love you," Natsume sighed and hugged her. "They're fading Natsume…I just hope no one will notice," Mikan said in a muffled voice. That's how they got close…in a hospital. Natsume had been rushed in from collapsing with heart problems and Mikan had been rushed in from collapsing from blood loss and lack of food. That was 3 years ago. Mikan hadn't cut since then and had put on a bit of weight, she was still quite skinny. Natsume had not had any serious heart problems in a long time, he just wasn't allowed to run too much or do too much sport. "That's good, come on my friends want to meet you first at the park," Natsume said in a happy enough tone. He wasn't one for emotion until it came to Mikan. "Wait, wait, wait, you mean like now!?" Mikan screeched and rushed to get ready. After 5 minutes they were both dressed and ready. Mikan in a pair of dark red skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that had red polka dots and a pair of black flats with a bow on them, her curly brown waist length hair was in a high ponytail. She wore a bit of mascara and lip-gloss. She was never one for loads of make-up. Natsume wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt and black runners. When they both turned around and saw what the other was wearing, they both burst into laughter, they were both wearing pretty much the same thing. Mikan grabbed her purse and Natsume dragged her to the car.

**~In the park~**

Mikan smiled and jumped up and down in her seat as they arrived at the park. She loved this park to bits; it was her all-time favourite place. It was full of Sakura trees and nature. "Jeez polka, you'll jump through the roof in a minute," Natsume chuckled. They both hopped out of the car and Natsume locked it as they began walking. "Are they here?" Mikan asked as she looked around. "Yeah, over here," Natsume whispered and clutched her hand tighter. "Oh-My-God, they won't like me!" Mikan whispered nervously. "Polka, I know they will love you," Natsume whispered reassuringly. He knew how much she panics and how scared she got. "Hey! Over here!" A voice called. "Yo," Natsume greeted and sat down on the bench beside his friends. "Hey dude…so where's this girlfriend of yours?" His friend asked. Natsume pulled Mikan from behind him and forced her to sit on his lap. Mikan shrieked and hid her face. "Polka, you are so not shy," Natsume chuckled and pulled her hands back. "Umm…H-hi?" Mikan smiled shyly. "Natsume, why did you hide such a cute girl from us?" His friend asked and chuckled. "Do not call _my_ girlfriend cute…and introduce yourselves!" Natsume growled and pulled Mikan closer. "Oh sorry, how rude of us! I'm Yuu Tobita!" Yuu introduced himself. He had quite a nerdy look with brown hair and green/brown eyes and glasses. "I'm Kitsu Neme, just call me Kitsu!" Kitsu greeted. He had brown messy hair and Mikan couldn't see his eye colour. "I'm Kokoro Yome, but you my sweet dear can call me Koko!" Koko smirked. He had messy brown hair and green/blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Ruka Nogi….'bout time we actually meet ya!" Ruka smiled and chuckled. He had blonde hair and eyes. "Can I call you Ruka-Pyon? You're holding a rabbit!" Mikan giggled. Ruka turned slightly red and nodded. "Oh! I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihira! Nice to meet you all!" Mikan greeted. "So Natsume, explain to us why you hid this wonderful girlfriend of yours for so long?" Ruka said in a Why-the-hell-did-you-do-that? Tone. "Hn, "Natsume grunted and shrugged. "Okay? How did you guys meet?" Koko asked. Natsume looked at Mikan in a way of saying '_Is it alright if I tell them the truth?' _Mikan nodded and cuddled closer to him. "In a hospital," Natsume explained. "Oh?" Koko said in a confused tone. "I was in for my heart problems- The time I collapsed and fell down the stairs- while she was in for collapsing from blood loss and l-lack of food," Natsume added the last bit in a whisper, hoping they couldn't hear. "Did you get stabbed or something?" Kitsu asked, extremely interested. Mikan shook her head. "What then?" Yuu asked. Mikan put her head down, so her bangs were covering her face and put her scarred wrists on the table. Natsume's eyes widened. He was the only one who she showed…well him and her friends and parents. She would never show people she just met. Ruka gasped, Yuu's jaw dropped, Kitsu covered his face with his hands and Koko's eyes early popped out of his head. "I know, they're ugly," Mikan frowned. "D-do you st-still-"Ruka began. "No! No! No!" Mikan interrupted, her head shooting up. "Well, that's good!" Koko smiled. "Oh! Natsume my friends are here!" Mikan hissed. "MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHIRA IS THAT YOUR FACE I SEE RIGHT NOW?" an angry voice shouted. "N-NO?" Mikan shouted back. A group of girls stomped over. "So, you cancel our plans to sit in a park with a bunch of b- OMG IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" A girl squealed. "Yes…Don'tkillmeHotaru!" Mikan screeched and held onto Natsume for her life. "Introduce us Baka," A stoic voice ordered. "OK! This is Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogaswara!" Mikan introduced and pointed to each girl. "This is Ruka Nogi (A.K.A Ruka-pyon), Kokoro Yome, Kitsu Neme, Yuu Tobita and my boyfriend: Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan introduced and pointed to each boy. "Hell Mikan…why do you always get the good ones?" Sumire hissed and pouted. "PERMY!" Mikan scolded. "What? You've had other boyfriends?" Natsume hissed. "No…Perm, Natsume is my first boyfriend!" Mikan pouted confusedly. "Oh you know that…what's his name!?" Anna said. "Daisuke?" Nonoko questioned. "That's it!" Anna cheered. "EW! EW! EW! No way! He was a two timing jerk! He already had a girlfriend and then asked me out!" Mikan growled. "How about Shiro?" Hotaru asked. "He was just horrible! He went around telling everyone I was his girlfriend just because his Ex had a man!" Mikan hissed. "How about Kitsuko- OhmyGawd I'm sorry Mikan!" Sumire rushed. "N-no i-it's alright!" Mikan stuttered and forced a smile. "Polka, who is this Kitsuko?" Natsume growled. "He was the idiot who made her cut and anorexic!" Hotaru frowned. "OK! Let's just go and do something, I don't really want to talk about it right now!" Mikan sighed and slightly glared at Hotaru. "Come on, we better go…we still need to go see my parents!" Natsume interrupted the little glare fight that was going on. They said their goodbyes and left. Natsume dragged her to his car and began to drive. "My parents want you to stay the weekend so we have to go home and pack some stuff," Natsume said stoically. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked. "I just wish you told about Kitsuko," Natsume admitted. "I'm sorry, I thought it wasn't important!" Mikan pouted and let out a quiet sigh. "Doesn't matter, we're here now," Natsume snarled angrily and slammed his car door shut. Mikan followed quietly. It was quiet while the couple packed. Mikan had never seen Natsume this angry; to be honest she was slightly scared. Natsume had a dark aura around him as he through his items into his suitcase. Mikan told him _everything_ and vice-versa, so why hadn't she told him this? He had a bad feeling about this trip.

~!~

Mikan carefully put her suitcase in the car while Natsume through his in. Natsume knew he was scaring Mikan, but he couldn't help it. "I-I'm sorry" Mikan squeaked. Natsume looked over at his terrified girlfriend and his face softened. "I should be sorry, I scared you," Natsume protested and pulled her into a hug. "From now on you tell me everything!" Natsume ordered. "You only told me you were part of one of the richest families on earth last month," Mikan retorted. "Touché," Natsume chuckled and hopped into the car, Mikan following. The drive was around 35/40 minutes long and the pair spent most of it singing along to songs on the radio. "This-Points to large house- Is my house polka!" Natsume said. Mikan gasped. It was GINORMOUS! It looked to be around 6 floors tall and was red and white with a flower garden and a vegetable garden. "C'mon Polka, Let's go!" Natsume smirked and took their small suitcases out of the car. Natsume walked up the drive and Mikan cautiously followed. "NATSUME! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN …FOREVER!" A girly voice shouted. Mikan turned around to see a woman that looked exactly like Natsume, just with long hair. She seemed to be in her early 40's. "Mom, you saw me like last….year," Natsume said and his voice began fading. "Natsume! How could you go a year without seeing your mother!?" Mikan pouted and slapped him slightly. "Well we were busy getting our house ready and all," Natsume smirked and rested his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I wouldn't have minded if you left for a couple of days or even weeks to visit your family! Family means everything!" Mikan scolded and pouted. "Hn," Natsume grunted and kissed her cheek. "Don't kiss me while your mother is watching!" Mikan gasped and blushed. "Yes Natsume, listen to your girlfriend! Take time to visit us and don't kiss her in public!" Another girly voice scolded. Mikan looked up to see a younger girl version of Natsume; she was around 13 years old. "Oh! How rude of me! I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihira! Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me staying," Mikan giggled as she shook hands with the two females. "No, No not at all! I've wanted to meet you forever!" Mrs. Hyuuga replied. "To be honest, I am extremely nervous Mrs. Hyuuga," Mikan said sheepishly. "Aww! You are so cute! Please, call me Kaoru!" Kaoru squealed. "What's your name?" Mikan asked and turned to the other young girl. "Y-you _want_ to know my name!? " She asked, shocked. None of her brothers previous girlfriends were even the slightest bit interested in her, all they cared about was Natsume's looks and money. He had dumped them after a month. Two years…she knew this girl was perfect for her brother! "Yup!" Mikan replied. "I'm Aoi!" Aoi introduced herself cheerfully. "Aoi-chan! Can I call you that?" Mikan asked. "Of course, only if I can call you Mikan-chan!" Aoi giggled. Mikan nodded in agreement. "What's all this commotion?" A man asked as he walked out of the kitchen. He had black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes (A/N: sorry, I don't know what he actually looks like!) "Hello father," Natsume greeted his father. "Hey son," His father patted him on the back. "Hello, sir, I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihira…Thank you for letting me stay!" Mikan greeted and bowed in a respectful way. "This is my husband, Ioran!" Kaoru added as her and Aoi walked into the kitchen. Ioran gave Mikan a quick look over and frowned disapprovingly. Before Natsume could say anything Aoi called out saying dinner was ready. They ate quietly, asking questions every now and then. After dinner the continued talking. "So Kaoru, you'll have to teach me this recipe, it's amazing!" Mikan smiled. Natsume stared at his girlfriends, happy that they were all getting along. He then glanced at his father. What was his problem? It was true that his father wanted him to stay with Namiko, his previous girlfriend. She was beautiful, rich and his father loved her. "That's Mrs .Hyuuga to you!" Ioran said in a hateful tone. "Ioran! I told her to call me Kaoru. You are being so rude tonight!" Kaoru scolded. "It's alright; can I just use your bathroom?" Mikan asked shakily. "Of course, it's the first room upstairs on the right," Kaoru instructed. Everyone else went upstairs too, deciding it was time to sleep. Ioran dragged Natsume to one side, so they were standing right in front of the room Natsume and Mikan were sleeping in.

MIKAN POV:

I hummed a song to myself as I walked into the room Natsume and I was sleeping in. I had bid my goodnight to everyone and was now in my pyjamas getting ready for bed. I heard a hushed voice behind the door and thought nothing of it. I had **BIG **news to tell Natsume. Hopefully he would be happy about it. I was about to climb into my bed when I heard my name in the conversation behind the door. I hurried over and began to listen.

"I don't like her Natsume that is that!" A deep voice that sounded like Mr. Hyuuga hissed.

"I don't care, I do!" Natsume hissed back.

"Which comes first, Family or your 'girlfriend'?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"Why the emphasis on girlfriend?" Natsume asked.

"Because she isn't here to love you, she's here for your money like everyone else is!" Mr. Hyuuga hissed.

"She didn't know we were rich until last month!" Natsume snapped.

"Really? Well she's not pretty, skinny or even talented for what I know of her!" Mr. Hyuuga snapped back. I held back my sobs.

"Don't you ever say that!" Natsume shouted and I heard a hit.

"She's not like Namiko, she was beautiful and skinny and extremely talented!" Mr. Hyuuga hissed, trying to convince Natsume.

"Plus, Mikan is weak; I saw the scars on her wrists!" Mr. Hyuuga laughed, one of those evil ones.

"So Natsume, which is it? Her or us?" Mr. Hyuuga chuckled evilly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't make him chose between me and his family. I hurriedly got dressed and made sure everything was in my suitcase. I rang a taxi and shoved my shoes on. I pulled the door open and the pair spun around. "M-Mikan!" Natsume stuttered. "Oh look, it's Mikan!" Mr. Hyuuga chuckled. "Ioran! What the hell are you doing?" Kaoru screeched as he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. "Get the fuck out of my house and stay away from my son!" He hissed and through me down. "Mikan! Don't you dare do that again!" Natsume yelled and raised his fist. "NO!" I shrieked and everyone stopped. "I'll leave Natsume, like I said earlier, family comes first and your family obviously doesn't want me here…so I guess this is it!" I said sobbing as I heard the taxi's horn. I gave a quick wave goodbye and ran down the stairs and outside. She gave one last glance at the Hyuuga house hold to see Natsume running down the stairs. "Can you please bring me to the Yukihira household, Sakuraburn lane house 42 please?" I asked. "Yes, Miss!" He replied and began driving as I hopped in. "Are you okay miss?" The Taxi driver asked. "Well, considering the fact my boyfriend of two years family hates me and thinks I'm ugly, yeah everything is just peachy!" I said sarcastically while trying to stop my tears. I placed my hand on my stomach, this was going to be a long 7 months. "Oh…I'm sorry," The Taxi driver said, not knowing what really to say. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, looking out the window. "Of course Miss," He replied as we pulled to a stop for a red light. "Am I pretty?" I asked, slightly frowning. "W-what?" The taxi driver asked, obviously shocked. "Never mind, I already know the answer," I sighed as we began driving again. The rest of the drive was completely silent, not a single word spoken. "H-here we are Miss!" The Taxi driver stuttered out. "Thank you, how much is it?" I asked fishing my purse out from my bag. "Leave it, you just go inside and rest," He insisted and smiled softly. "Thanks you," I croaked out and got my suitcase out of the car. I gave the taxi driver a wave and walked up the drive to my parents' house. I knocked twice on the door and waited, hoping they would answer. The door opened and I smiled in relief. "What on earth do you want, it's two AM for goodness sake!" My angry mother shouted as she pulled the door open. "Oh my God, Mikan! Izumi! It's Mikan!" My Mum shouted to my Father. "Come in darling!" My mum, Yuka said as she pulled my suitcase in. "Oh My sweetie! What happened?" Yuka asked as we walked into the sitting room. So I told them, everything that happened today. I wonder how they'll take the BIG news. Maybe I shouldn't tell them.

**Natsume P.o.v;**

Mikan gave one last wave before she ran down the stairs. I glared at my father and ran after her. I looked up and she was already getting in the taxi. I watched as the taxi drove off. I fell down onto the step I was standing on and tried to catch my breath. "Nii-chan?" A quiet voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Aoi standing there. She sat down beside me. "You have to get Mikan-chan back!" She said in a determined voice. "Y-you like her?" I choked out, trying to hold back my tears. She nodded and held her arms open. I fell into her arms and silent tears ran down my face. "I've never seen you get this upset over a girl before," Aoi giggled. "I love her, so god damn much! I'm scared though, when Mikan's upset, she does stupid things," I said in a barely audible voice. "I heard father say something about s-scars on her wrists, d-does she c-cut?" Aoi asked in a timid voice. "She used to, she'll probably kill me for telling you this, she used to be anorexic too," I whispered shakily, staring outside. "Remember the time I collapsed and fell down the stairs?" I asked. Aoi nodded her head. "Remember you said you were talking to the girl in the bed beside me when I was getting checked over?" I asked her. Aoi nodded again. "That was Mikan," I muttered. "T-that girl was MIKAN?!" Aoi screeched. "That fragile little girl that was so shy all the time was _her?"_ Aoi said in her normal voice. I nodded. "She talked to me and I talked to her and POOF! We're in a relationship and living together!" I chuckled. Aoi pushed me back up and stood up. "Daddy's little angel is about to go devil!" Aoi muttered and stormed back upstairs. I sat there for a few seconds before I realised what she had just said. I stumbled back upstairs and was shocked at what I saw. Mum was calling Dad every name there was and Aoi shouting at him too. Realising I was there again the both fell quiet. I walked up to him, I wasn't that much smaller than him, around half an inch. "You are a stupid motherfu- I'm going to stay calm and tell you one thing. That girl you called ugly, used to cut, she has now stopped. That girl you said was fat, she used to anorexic and now she's nearly recovered. That girl you said wasn't talented was the ONLY girl who broke down my walls! That girl you called weak is probably the strongest person I know!" I muttered in a calm voice. My mother growled and walked up to my father. "You really messed up!" She roared and stormed into a spare room. Aoi frowned and went into her room while I pulled my phone out and tried to ring Mikan. I tried 27 times but she answered none of them. I text her 13 times, no replies. I left 5 voicemails as well. I was starting to worry, Mikan told me once she cut when she was upset/worried…what if she does it again? I scrolled through my contacts and finally saw the one I was looking for. I rang it and nobody answered. I tried over and over again but there was no reply. Damnit!

~!~

Normal POV:

It had been 4 months since the fight. No one had seen Mikan or even talked to her. Natsume had bumped into a few of her friends but they just told him that she had been very distant. Natsume had gone to their house, she had left a note saying she moved back in with her parents. He went over to her parents but they just said that she refused to come out of her room for the past few weeks. Natsume was worried. Mikan's parents had even let him in every time he went over to try get her out, she would just stay quiet. There was one time she replied and said "Natsume, I told you, Your father hates me and I saw how close you two were, then I came and all you did was fight and I don't want you guys to do that…and tell Aoi and Kaoru I said hi!". He could tell it was fake cheerfulness in her voice. Yuka and Izumi had begged Natsume not to give up on her. He just nodded and said, "I couldn't even if I wanted to (which I don't) we promised each other we would never give up on important things."

~!~

Ioran Pov:

4 months. It had been just over 4 months since THAT had happened. I don't know what happened, I just snapped. When Yukihira walked in with Natsume, I immediately thought she would be like the rest and just use us for our money. I was watching them from the kitchen and as she shook hands, I was sure I could see scars on her wrists. It was then I decided that I would just treat her like Natsume's previous girlfriends. With all of Natsume's other girlfriends, I just simply told him I didn't like them, he would agree and break up with them straight away. With her, he put up a fight….a big one. When Yukihira came out of the room and we found out she heard everything. I saw the guilt in my son's eyes. When he told me she used to cut and be anorexic, I had never felt as bad in my entire life. Natsume spent that entire night ringing her and trying to see if she was alright. He hasn't spoken to me since. I was walking down the street, I was taking a short cut from the supermarket. I heard a quiet sobbing and as I walked closer I realised it was no other than Yukihira. She was sitting behind a huge Sakura tree and I could see blood seeping through her fingers. She looked so fragile, she was much skinnier than I remember, and her arms looked like sticks. I dropped the shopping and ran over to her. It looked like she was just sitting in a pool of her own blood. I noticed her stomach was slightly swollen but the rest of her was so thin. I also realised that she hadn't cut her wrists…she had stabbed herself. "Mikan!? Can you hear me? MIKAN?!" I shouted as I shook her. "T-tell Natsume I'm sorry, I b-broke our p-promise." Mikan stuttered out before she fell unconscious in my arms. I scooped her up and began running. Luckily the nearest hospital was only 5/10 minutes away. I burst through the doors. "Help! Somebody help her!" I roared. A few nurses set her on a gurney and rushed her off. I hurriedly rang my wife.

_PHONE CONVERSATION: Italics=Kaoru _Normal=Ioran:

"_Hello?"_

"Come to the hospital beside the supermarket. ASAP!"

"_Are you alright, are you hurt?"_

"I found Mikan, with a knife stuck inside her. Kaoru, she tried to kill herself, bring Natsume and come here pronto! "

"_On our way, Bye!"_

End of phone call

I waited outside the operation room and within minutes a flurry of people ran in. It was my wife, Natsume, all of his friends, Aoi and a bunch of girls I did not know. "Where is she?!" Natsume panicked. "In the operation room," I murmured. "I can't believe she tried to kill herself!" One of the girls cried. "Who are you?" I asked. "Mikan's best friends, we're their girlfriends," They replied and pointed to Natsume's friends. They all introduced themselves. We all sat down silently and waited. Natsume was sitting there with his fists balled and his head bent. His head suddenly shot up. "What's wrong?" Aoi asked in a whisper. "I better ring her parents!" He croaked and pulled his phone out. It only lasted a few seconds. Around 15 minutes later a couple ran in, a teenager running in after them. "Is she alright? Has she come out yet?" The woman who I guessed was her mother panted. Natsume shook his head. "My little girl, I never knew she was this bad," Her father cried. The young boy just stood there his eyes wide. He had silvery brown hair and green eyes. He sat down in the seat beside Aoi. "Are you Mikan-chan's brother?" Aoi questioned quietly. "Well, sort of… I was adopted when I was two." The teenager replied. "I'm Aoi Hyuuga!" Aoi introduced herself. "I'm Youchi Hijiri Yukihira," Youchi introduced himself. I looked back over at my son and he was just staring at the door. I am a bad, bad man.

~!~

Normal Pov:

It had been around two hours now and no one had spoken a word more. The door suddenly opened and a young nurse came rushing out, a little bundle in her arms and a few minutes later Mikan was rushed out on a gurney. "How is she?" Natsume asked the doctor. "The surgery seemed to have gone well and went a bit faster than we expected!" The doctor informed. "The baby had to be taken out of the womb for us to complete the surgery and the baby is now in the Intensive care unit," He added. "W-wait what BABY!?" Sumire shouted. "Miss. Yukihira was six months pregnant, did she not inform you?" The doctor asked. Everyone shook their heads. "She's been coming here for monthly check ups, I didn't think she was doing it all on her own!" The doctor sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm her mother! I didn't even notice she was pregnant! She was that skinny! Six months," Yuka sobbed into her husband's chest. "When we were staying at mine, she said she had big news! Oh my fucking god! Then you went and said that stuff!" Natsume sneered at his father. "She was fucking two months pregnant!" Natsume roared. "Please calm down, would you like to see Miss. Yukihira?" The doctor asked. "Can we not see the baby?" Anna asked. "The baby is undergoing tests and check-ups at the moment," The doctor informed the group. They all began following the doctor to go see Mikan. Natsume really wanted to go in, but he had to obviously let her parents and brother in first. Then her friends went in because they had to go to work/college. Natsume's friends only went in for a few minutes and then also had to leave for work/college. "Natsume, you should've gone second but eh! Your turn now!" Aoi giggled and pushed him into the room. Natsume stood there shocked. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor and breathing. Mikan looked so pale, her hair was longer and she looked a _lot_ skinnier. He slowly stalked over to her and placed her hand in his. Natsume winced at the recent scars on her thin wrist, angry scars. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you," Natsume whispered and gently kissed her forehead. "We're parents now, if the baby survives that is…I'm sorry wasn't there for the few months you were pregnant, "He added. "Why do you make me worry so much? Why can't we just go back to how it used to be? Why did my idiotic father say those stupid things? Maybe then you would be pregnant for the full nine months and maybe our child would be healthy." I muttered and squeezed her hand tightly. "You really do love her," A voice chuckled. Natsume turned around slightly to see his father and immediately turned back around. "I'm sorry Natsume, I guess I just thought she was like the rest…I'm sorry I did this to her," Ioran apologized. "It's already happened now…my child may die and so may Mikan…no biggie!" Natsume sneered with an angry face. "Look, Natsume, I know this is my entire fault…but please forgive me…and if Mikan lives and the child lives I promise I won't say anything to her, I quite like her!" Ioran smiled. Natsume snapped. "You _quite_ like her! Well she obviously doesn't think that and from my point of view, you hate her! You're the reason she's lying here, if you hadn't gone and said them stupid things, we would probably at home picking fucking baby names!" Natsume roared and pushed his father away. "Natsume Hyuuga! Do not talk to me like that!" Ioran hissed. "Are you actually serious! You pretty much ruined her entire life! Possibly killed a baby and lost a son!" Natsume sneered. "How did I lose a son?" Ioran asked, clearly confused. "Because after this, I'm never speaking to you again," Natsume yelled. "N-Natsume-?" A fragile voice croaked out. "Mikan!" Natsume gasped and ran over. "W-here a-am I?" She asked and hastily looked around. "You don't remember?" He furrowed his brows. Mikan's eyes suddenly widened. "N-Natsume…I-I'm p-pre-," Mikan began and her eyes watered. "I know, they told us," Natsume said calmly. "They took the baby out…so they could finish the operation," Natsume muttered. "B-but I'm o-only-" Mikan began as panic filled her face. "I know, the baby's in the intensive care unit and is being checked over," Natsume murmured quietly. "I'm so sorry. Natsume I'm so, so sorry!" Mikan sobbed. "It's alright, it's not your fault," Natsume reassured her. "Na-Natsume?" Mikan suddenly asked. "Hn?" Natsume grunted. "I'm sorry I put our child at risk of dying," Mikan sobbed. "It's something we should work on for the future," Natsume said with a small smile. "Y-you mean you're not going to leave me?!" Mikan rejoiced. "We promised each other, we'd never give up on important things!" Natsume smirked. There was a knock on the door and it slightly opened. "Miss. Yukihira? Your baby's tests have been complete! There seems to be no damage done and she seems perfectly fine. We will need to keep both of you in for a while, to make sure you get your proper blood supply back and to help the baby's growth," The nurse informed the pair gently. Mikan nodded and Natsume smiled as he found out there baby was a girl. A few seconds later Aoi and Kaoru rushed in. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Aoi cheered and gave Mikan a gentle hug and Kaoru gave a light peck on the cheek. "I want to see her!" Mikan whined and tried sitting up. " I'm sorry Miss, but you are in no condition to do that!" The nurse said strictly. "Oh really?" Mikan giggled and sat straight up. "Mikan?" Natsume said in warning voice. " . . !" Mikan growled her eyes narrowed. "Please just let the woman see her child!" Ioran pleaded . "I'll see what I can do!" The nurse sighed and walked out. "Does it not hurt?" Aoi asked as she puffed up Mikan's pillows. "Of course it does, but how else would I be able to see my daughter?" Mikan giggled puffing her cheeks out. "Mikan…Can you guys leave us for a few minutes?" Natsume grumbled. The others agreed and exited the room. "Mikan…you don't have to pretend anymore!" Natsume muttered into Mikan's ear. She hesitated then erupted into tears. "I-I'm so, so s-s-s-scared!" She sobbed. Natsume couldn't help but pull her into his arms. "It's okay, you are fine and so is our baby so just calm down and we can go and see her!" Natsume whispered in a reassuring tone of voice. "What if they don't let us?" Mikan asked in a muffled voice. "Then I'll carry you down there so you can see her!" Natsume chuckled. "What shall we name her?" Mikan asked. "I don't know…we'll have to see what she looks like first," Natsume smirked. "Miss. Yukihira, Mr. Hyuuga, would you like to come see your child?" The nurse asked. Mikan cheered and immediately nodded. "You'll have to sit in this wheelchair though," The nurse added and pulled a wheel chair into the room. Mikan nodded, she would do anything to see her daughter. Natsume lifted her up and rested her in the wheelchair. "I'm guessing you're the father, because I just called you the father!" The nurse smiled warmly. Natsume smiled at the fact he was now a father. "I'm a father," Natsume whispered to himself before giving a quick nod to the nurse. "Quite young to be having kids, eh?" The nurse said in a playful voice. "Maybe, but I do not really care…She is still my daughter!" Mikan smiled. "Any names chosen?" The nurse asked. "Nah, this little girl didn't tell me she was pregnant, ignored me for four months and the decided to tell me when she woke up," Natsume chuckled. "Actually, his family and I had a bit of a misunderstanding and I thought they hated me and I kind of overreacted!" Mikan explained while glaring over her shoulder at Natsume. "Well I'm glad you've both sorted it out, you two look cute with each other!" The nurse exclaimed before stopping abruptly in front of a large window. "I got a nurse to tell your family members where we are, so they won't worry, oh! She's the cot straight in front of you!" The nurse informed the two before unlocking the door and bringing them over. There was only a few other people in the room. Mikan raised a hand to her mouth as she looked into the little incubator. The baby was tiny and had a few curls of brown hair. She had Natsume's skin colour, Mikan's lips and button nose. As if sensing her parent's presence, the little girl began to tremble and opened her eyes. Mikan bit her lip to stop herself from squealing, the baby had Mikan's eye shape but Natsume's crimson red orbs. "She's beautiful," Mikan whispered. "C-can I hold her?" Mikan asked shakily. The nurse nodded and carefully took her out of the incubator (A/N I don't know if you can actually do that, but just pretend you can!) and carefully rested her in the crook of Mikan's arms. "Shall I wait for a bit to ask for a name for the birth certificate?" The nurse asked. "How about Emi? It means beautiful blessing," Natsume suggested. "I was thinking Hitomi , It's often given to people with beautiful eyes!" Mikan suggested. "How about you use one as a middle name?" The nurse suggested. "Yes! Emi-Hitomi-Hyuuga!" Mikan cheered, quietly so she would not wake the other babies. "Are you sure you want to give her my last name?" Natsume asked in a serious voice. "Well, of course…If you don't mind!" Mikan responded her eyes wide. "I would love for her to have my last name, maybe in a couple of months you'll have it too," Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear and pecked her cheek. "So that's it! This is our daughter, Emi-Hitomi-Hyuuga!" Mikan squealed and stroked Emi's cheek. "Shall I get it wrote in the birth certificate?" The nurse asked, just to make sure. The couple both nodded. The nurse gave them a quick nod and scurried out. "How long have you guys been together?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned around to see a woman that was around 20/25 years old. "Nearly three years," Mikan replied gently. "How old is your daughter?" The woman asked. "Well, I was six months had an operation and they had to take the baby out of my womb to finish the operation, that was this morning," Mikan explained. "You?" Mikan asked. " I tripped and fell down the stairs, I was 7 months pregnant at the time," The woman explained. "You didn't fall down did you?" Mikan asked with her eyes narrowed. "H-How did you know?" The woman asked shocked. "Well, let's just say I'm not exactly innocent myself!" Mikan giggled and gently handed Emi to Natsume. "Let's talk over here." Mikan smiled and wheeled herself over to her.

Mikan POV:

As soon as the lady said she "Fell" down the stairs, I knew she was lying. "So why don't you tell me how you 'fell' down the stairs?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "How do I know if I can trust you?" The lady asked timidly. I gave a small smile and showed the lady my wrists. "My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira, I cut and am anorexic." I explained. "You must be very lucky to have such a supporting boyfriend!" The lady smiled. "Well we met when he collapsed with heart problems and I collapsed from blood loss and we bonded and he helped me. I stopped cutting for two years but his father and I had a disagreement and it all went down the drain, but everything seems fine for now!" I explained. "My name is Luna Koizumi, my Ex-husband (A.K.A the father of my baby!) cheated on me while I was shopping with my mother, he got angry at me for 'interrupting' and pushed me down the stairs…so my mum and dad are letting me live with them and helping support the baby. That was 4 weeks ago," Luna explained. She was stunning! She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and it looked like when she fully lost her bump she would have a perfect figure. "Why on earth would he cheat on you?!" I asked in a shocked voice. "Why would your boyfriend's father hate you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Touché!" I giggled. "What number room are you in?" I asked. "217…I think!" Luna answered. "I'm in 222!" I cheered. "You should come and visit if you need to talk, okay?" I smiled. "Mm hmm!" She replied. I gave her a small wave before going back over to Natsume and Emi. "She's nice…I like her!" I said cheerfully as I carefully took Emi back into my arms. This is how it was meant to be. Natsume and I together…with little Emi in my arms. This is my happily ever after. "This is our happy ending," Natsume whispered, as if reading my thoughts. "What about your father?" I muttered. "He's sorted, don't you worry…and don't you ever leave me again!" Natsume ordered and kissed my cheek, then my other cheek, my nose and finally my lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make my heart beat faster. "This isn't our happy ending, because love has no ending!" Natsume whispered in my ear. Natsume by my side, Emi in my arms… I definitely did have my never ending, happy ending

~!~

The end!

This took me THREE DAYS! It's the most I've ever wrote/typed. It's 6,616 words, without including the Authors note….It's not actually that long….awww! Hope you liked it, BYE!


End file.
